Do You Love It?
by kOcchi zenrei
Summary: One day, as the certain special day for a certain tiger was closing on. The dual-coloured haired boy received a certain letter from his precious family, to return back to America. How will the boy and his teammates react to it?
1. Chapter 1

**Do You Love It?**

Genre : Family, Friendship

Summary :

One day, as the certain special day for a certain tiger was closing on. The dual-coloured haired boy received a certain letter from his precious family, to return back to America. How will the boy and his teammates react to it?

Kuroko no Basuke didn't belong to me! This is my first Kagami's fic, hope you'll enjoy it and please correct me if I have done something wrong on the story..^^

* * *

-Today is Thursday, 1 August 2013. The sun was shining brightly and even the forecaster said that it would be a good day today.

Kagami Taiga, a tall boy with dual coloured hair and funny split eyebrows, is living alone in his apartment now. He loves playing basketball very much, and he also loves the burger in the Maji Burger ( the fact that he always stopped by there to eat a dozen of it). He is very good at cooking too, he has the ability to make even a little ingredients to be a super delicious dish.

Today like usual, the boy would get up at dawn and did some exercises outside before he went back to his apartment and then take a bath. After finished wearing his school uniform ( a white shirt, with some lines on the end of the sleeves and a long black-pant), he went to make his breakfast.

He opened up the plastic bag he just bought from the market last night, and took out a pack of cereal. He grabbed a bowl and then a milk from the fridge. Putting down the bowl, he poured the milk into it and followed with the cereal.

He sat himself and start enjoying his peaceful-breakfast. Well~ It was kind of lonely living alone, but he has get used to it. And rather than using the word 'lonely', he preferred to express it with the word 'peaceful'.

While munching his cereal, his fierce red-eyes caught a sight of the letter he has brought in with him that morning after his exercises.

' Hmm~ It's really rare for me to received any letter.', thought Kagami mindlessly. He kept continue eating his breakfast, while his mind tried to find any clue about the sender of the letter. But in the end, he didn't find anything.

After finished his cereal, he put it in the sink and then washed it. Drying his hands, he approached the brown-envelope that was laying on his small mirror-table.

' For Kagami Taiga', was written in front of the envelope.

The dual-coloured haired boy ripped off the envelope on the side and took out the letter.

' **Dear Taiga, '**

" U-Uh? T-This is… Mom?", said Kagami surprisedly, immediately recognized the hand-writing.

' **Hello, dear... How are you? Do you get used in Japan there? I was very worried, you know? You haven't contacted me ever since you departed to Japan. You didn't mean to say you forgot it, right Taiga?'**

Kagami sweat-dropped, he really did forget it. He was too excited about joining in the basketball team, and by being faced with the Generation of Miracles, he was too focused on it that he forgot to write a letter to his parents in America.

'**Well~ I would hear about it later when we met tomorrow.'**

Kagami read the word 'tomorrow' confusedly, but then his confusion was answered after he read the next sentences.

' **Do you remember what date is it today? Well~ I'm not quite sure whether my letter arrived on 1 August, but never mind. 2 August is the day you born, dear, and looked at how much you have grown now. Putting that aside, I have bought you a ticket to America on 1 August. Have you found it?'**

Kagami took a look inside the brown envelope, and took out the plane ticket for 7.05 pm on 1 August.

' **Your father has a business appointment that day, but it finish at the afternoon, so we'll have our lunch together and celebrate your birthday, dear. I hope you can come here, dear. Just think of it as your punishment for forgetting your mom here, okay?'**

Kagami smiled awkwardly, " Did I have the option 'No'?", said Kagami sighingly.

' **So dear, I will end this letter here. We will continue it when you have arrived here. I would like to hear your stories about your school and also your basket competitions too. '**

Kagami's eyes slightly widen in surprise.

' **See you and please take care of yourself, alright Taiga? NO Junk Food.'**

Kagami chuckled, his mom really understand him so much. But… Kagami glanced to the plane-ticket in his left hand now. " Tonight 07.05 pm.", mumbled Kagami slowly.

His eyes then suddenly turned into the clock which has now showing 06.50 am.

" W-W-What?! ", Kagami immediately put all his stuff inside his bag, unconsciously putting in the letter too. Then he grabbed his keys and run out, of course after he had locked the door.

' Shit! I only have 10 minutes left! ', shouted Kagami inside his mind, fasten up his pace.

-Seirin High-

Kagami arrived in class right one minute before the bell rang. He tiredly walked to his seat that was near the window, still trying to slowed down his breath.

" You're late, Kagami-kun.", stated a certain blue-haired boy suddenly from Kagami's behind.

Kagami jolted and immediately banged his head to his desk, he didn't move from that stance anymore.

" Kagami-kun, are you okay? ", asked the blue-haired boy emotionlessly.

Kagami slowly straighten up with his tiring face, " Stop scaring me and I'll be absolutely alright, Kuroko.", stated Kagami tiringly.

" I'm not scaring you, Kagami-kun.", stated Kuroko emotionlessly.

" Yeah yeah, you have been here before I do, right?", said Kagami knowingly.

Well~ As you can see, something like this always happen within them two. Haha, not only with Kagami… But also the others, the small boy was like an invisible person that nobody notices, yet he existed there. And he was named ' The Phantom Sixth Player' in his middle-school year, in Teikou.

The same group as the Generation of Miracles.

" Good morning, class.", said Harugawa-sensei, the History teacher.

Almost all of the students groaned at that, in the early morning studying History. Nothing worse than that. Kagami too, he lazily opened up his bag to took out his History book, but then while searching for his History book , he could see the brown-envelope which was the reason he was late that morning.

He took the letter together with his History book and then put his bag back. He opened the book as what his teacher told them to, but he didn't put any attention to it. He spent his lesson by staring at the brown-envelope he just received that morning.

-Later, at the gym-

" You must touch your toe! ", shouted the brown-haired girl loudly.

The boys there are now separated into two persons each groups, in which each person helped his partner to do the warming up, and also did the other later.

They are from the basketball team if you want to know and the girl, Riko Aida, was the coach of the team. Don't mistook her to be a little innocent girl, she has the qualification to be a coach and by seeing her father, who worked as a trainer in a gym, working all the time, she has now has the ability to see through people's ability.

" Kagami, don't space out! ", shouted Riko toward a certain dual-haired boy.

" RRgghh.", Kagami stretched his upper body more.

Kuroko, who's in charge of helping him, looked at his partner with his usual emotionless face, but behind it he was actually concerned about his partner, who's also his light. He decided he will talk about it later, after they finished their practice of course.

-Meanwhile, on Seirin High's yard-

Someone suspicious walked into the school while looking at the surrounding warily, as if he was alerted about something. His face was covered in a yellow scarf while his hair was covered by a yellow long woolen-hat. But, everyone can see he wears a white uniform with his gray-jacket, which has the sign of the school he came from. Kaijo High.

He nodded to himself and then continued his little jog to a certain gym Seirin has.

The sounds of ball bouncing and the shoes running could be heard even from outside the gym. Inside the gym, the basketball team was having a 5 on 5 battle.

" Kagami! ", at the same time when he shouted the name, he has passed the orange-ball to the said boy.

Kagami catched the ball perfectly and dashed toward the enemy's ring, easily passed the Koganei's defense on him.

" I won't let you! ", said Mitobe who's guarding below the ring.

Kagami and Mitobe jumped at the same time, " Arggghhh! ", Kagami dunk the ball too harshly, has accidentally bumped away Mitobe in the process.

" Mitobe-kun! ", Riko immediately run toward the boy, while Kagami immediately offered his hand and helped his senpai up.

" I'm really sorry, senpai. Are you okay?", asked Kagami guiltily.

" Baka! ", Riko immediately jumped and gave a hit right at Kagami's head. " It's just a practice, why you used such force, idiot?! ", shouted Riko angrily.

" Yeah, what happened with you, Kagami? ", asked Kiyoshi worriedly.

" I'm sorry.", Kagami bowed himself and then faced his coach, " Coach, I'm not in a good condition at the moment, could you please substitute me? I'm afraid I would accidentally hurt the other if I keep playing.", said Kagami honestly.

' WHHAATTT?!', all of them in the field, also the one didn't, screamed at the same time.

' What? He, the one that always get fired up when he had a chance to play basketball. The one that never asked to be substituted, the one that always went 'Please, let me play!'. The high-spirited tiger now asked to be substituted?!', thought all of them at the same time.

" Excuse me, Coach.", said Kagami politely, walking passed his still-stunned coach to the bench and wiped his sweats with his towel there. He didn't even realized that everyone were still looking at him.

Kagami covered his face with his towel and sighing, ' What's wrong with me? I shouldn't have hurt senpai.' Kagami then brought his towel together and walked out from the gym. The remaining members looked at each other confusedly, silently asking them 'What's wrong with him?'

" Kuroko, do you know what happened with Kagami?", asked Kiyoshi toward the small blue-haired boy.

Kuroko shook his head slowly, " I'm concerned about it too, Kagami-kun didn't even focusing in his lesson this morning. ", said Kuroko with his usual flat tone, but you could hear the concerned tone that leaked out from the emotionless boy.

-Meanwhile…-

Kagami was washing his face outside, when someone approached him.

" Excuse me, can you give me a direction?", asked the boy with his polite smile.

Kagami turned the water off and glanced at the person who has just talking to him. He immediately jolted two steps back, very very surprised, " K-Kise?! "

Kise pouted, " Why~ You looked so surprised, Kagamicchi. Am I that scary?", asked Kise childishly.

A tick appeared on Kagami's face, " Don't copy what Kuroko always doing, baka! And stop calling me that weird name! ", shouted the boy loudly.

Kise brighten up, " What?! So you're saying that I am resemble with Kurokocchi?! ", beamed Kise happily. " Waaaaa~~~ I'm soooo happy! ", continued Kise cheerfully.

" Just shut up.", said Kagami tiringly. He then intended to just leave the blonde, also beautiful, boy there, before the said beautiful model stopped him.

" Hey, it's mean to just go away leaving me here alone, Kagamicchi. ", said the blonde poutingly.

Kagami looked at him confusedly, " So what do you want me to do? You wanna look for Kuroko? He's in the gym now, and you know where it is.", said Kagami tiredly.

Kise pouted more, " Hmm~ That's true that I came here to see Kurokocchi, but I chose to greet you first! Don't you need to appreciate it, Kagamicchi?", said Kise childishly.

" Well, then that's really an honor for me, oh great Kise-sama.", said Kagami mockingly.

Kise slightly blushed at how the boy has just addressed him, he then coughed to cover his excitement.

" So can we get going now? I'm in the middle of the practice now.", said Kagami tiredly. Without waiting for any answer, he already turned around and walked to the direction where the gym located.

Kise immediately ran after him, " What's wrong with you, Kagamicchi? You looked so tired.", asked Kise worriedly.

" Nothing. I-It just some matter I'm thinking about.", said Kagami, ruffling his red-blood hair.

" Uh?", Kise looked at his companion surprisedly. " You can tell me what it is, Kagamicchi! ", said the blonde happily.

Kagami raised his split eyebrows, " No need, but thanks by the way. ", said Kagami tiredly.

Kise looked at his companion worriedly, the usual Kagami Taiga have always been so high-sprited, hot-headed, loud-boy. And yet he's now so quiet and the way he spoke was so different with usual, more polite and more flat.

Later after Kagami came back to the gym, together with his new companion he just met, he faced the coach and told her about his plan to depart to America that night.

All the peoples inside have accidentally heard it too, because of their coach loud-voice of course. They were all surprised with the sudden decision. And one thing. 'Is this the reason why Kagami looked so different?'

" So, I need to go home early to prepare my thing for it. Umm… May I?", asked the boy with the tired tone.

After gaining her composure, Riko gave her Ace permission to go home early. After Kagami heard it, he went straight to his bag, putting his things in and then went out after some greetings.

" H-Hey, Kurokocchi. What's wrong with Kagamicchi? Is there something happened between him and his parents?", whispered the blonde to the small boy beside him.

Kuroko didn't answer it, because he didn't know the reason too, neither do the others. They didn't really know anything about Kagami's family, they just know that they're currently in America working. And his family seems to be rather rich, looking at his big-apartment he's living now. But beside that, nothing.

Is that really a need to be so tiring just because you'll meet your own parents that you haven't seen for months? Isn't he should be happy now? So why did he looked… upset?

Riko, who's standing closest to the bench, caught a sight of a brown-envelope that's now laying on the floor. 'Uh?', with such curiousity Riko took the envelope and read the contents.

-Then…-

Kagami was now walking on the street now. On his shoulder, hang his bag. The bag that has his books inside, that has his basketball change-clothes inside. The two different things that are now hanging on his right shoulder.

' **You should study harder, Taiga! Don't waste your times for keep playing basketball!'**

The voice of his beloved father's could be heard so clearly in his head by Kagami. Unusually, Kagami sighed once again, he has known it from the start that his parents will soon find out about this. Find out about him, playing basketball.

" Today Oha-Asa said that Leo will be faced with a dilemma that could even crushed down your spirit. ", said a certain someone suddenly from in front.

Kagami looked up in surprise and his assumption was right. Now in front of him, stood a tall boy with green hair and a pair of glasses. And also he was carrying a toy-car in his hands.

" M-M-Midorima?! ", whispered Kagami surprisedly. He didn't expect to meet this person here, well~ his school was kind of far from Shutoku High.

The said boy, Midorima Shintarou, pushed his glasses up, " Seems like Oha-Asa was right once again.", stated the boy proudly.

Kagami furrowed his split-eyebrows in confusion, but he didn't say anything.

" So that's actually something that will crush your spirit huh, Kagami? Is it that you got expelled by your school?", asked the boy seriously.

Kagami's eyes widen, " Of course not, you stupid! ", defensed the dual-coloured haired boy loudly. " And what's with that serious tone you're using? Did you seriously think I'm gonna be expelled?!", shouted the boy pissedly.

" Hmm… Seems like you're not expelled.", murmured Midorima slowly.

" Should I?! And what's with that disappointment you showed just now?! Did you actually wish that I got expelled?! ", shouted Kagami angrily.

Midorima looked at the fierce-red eyes directly, before he smirked, " Well~ Seems to me that you still have your usual noisy attitude."

Kagami glared at the glasses-boy before he suddenly remember of something, " Hey Midorima, you're a smart student right?", asked Kagami directly.

" Rather than smart, I prefer to use the word 'diligent', nanodayo.", stated the boy proudly, once again pushing his glasses up.

" Whatever.", murmured Kagami lowly. " So did your parents say anything about it?", asked Kagami seriously.

Midorima furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, " To answer your question, No. I could divide my time clearly and put them two in the suitable portion. As long as it didn't disturb my study, they won't say anything.", said Midorima straightly.

" So if it disturb your study? Will you stop…playing basketball?", asked Kagami in a low voice.

" It will never happen. So I have no need to think about it.", answered Midorima simply.

Kagami blinked once before he sighed once again, ' Shouldn't have asked him.'

" You know, Kagami? The tradition said that sighing will take away your luck. So stop sighing if you don't want to lost your luck anymore.", said Midorima straightly.

Kagami simply nodded, " Well~ Thanks, bye.", said Kagami tiredly, walking passed the confused-green haired boy.

The usual hot-headed Kagami Taiga, even if he has matured a lot since his lost to Too last year,was now looked so tired. A dilemma.

" Hn, Oha-Asa always right.", stated Midorima proudly, once again pushed his glasses up.

Kagami continued his walk on that same street," Shit, why must I met with two of the Generation of Miracles today? "

"Are you telling me that I'm gonna meet Aomine for the next? Don't joke with…", Kagami whispering died off when he saw, how he wished he saw it wrong, a tanned blue-haired boy who was eating an ice cream in the café right beside him.

" I didn't see him. I didn't see him.", repeated Kagami while quickly walked passing the café.

He then arrived at his apartment, without encountering any of the GoM anymore. How relief he felt right now.

" Taiga?"

Kagami surprised and slowly turned his head toward where that familiar voice come from, " Tatsuya?"

Yes, Himuro Tatsuya, first friend Kagami got in America, the one that taught Kagami basketball, most of all Kagami's old brother. And beside him, stood someone that Kagami has tried to avoid in any way just now.

" Murasakibara.", stated Kagami slowly. The said boy didn't answer him by the way, he was too busy munching his snacks right now.

" Taiga, can I come inside for a while? ", asked the black-haired boy politely. " Atsushi, you want to go in with me? Taiga is really good at cooking, maybe you would like to taste it?", offered the boy gently.

Murasakibara glanced at Kagami hesitantly, " He's good at cooking?"

" Yep. Not only good, but really good.", said Himuro, smiling politely.

Murasakibara hummed, " Well~ Tatsu-chin has said it, then I will try it."

-Later…-

Kagami came back to the living room with a plate of sandwiches and a plate of cookies. Murasakibara stared at the cookies brightly, while Himuro just smiled at it.

" With only 35 minutes, and you've made all these? I know you're a good cooker while we're in America but I didn't know you have improved to such extent, Taiga.", said Himuro politely.

" Well~ I lived alone here, so I must do the cooking all by myself. I can't feed myself if I couldn't at least made these.", said Kagami nervously.

Murasakibara looked up from the cookies to Kagami, still with his really bright eyes which surprised Kagami, " Can I eat these?", asked the boy hopefully.

" U-Uh, o-of course… Have as much as you want.", said Kagami nervously.

Murasakibara's face litten up, " Yaayy~~ Cookies~~ ", he sang like a child and then put one of the cookies into his mouth. " Waaa~ Soo delicious~~ ", Murasakibara munched the cookies happily.

Kagami wouldn't have thought the Abyss Wall of Yosen, the tall giant man could behave like a kid. Well~ He knew the boy's love for snacks, but seeing such brighten face was another thing.

Himuro too started eating one of the sandwich, " Hmm~ It's really delicious, Taiga. **You're so great.**", said Himuro with English for the last sentence.

Kagami leaned his head to his right palm and just stared at the two guest he has now in his house.

" By the way, what're you two doing here? Tosen was really far from here, right?" 'Farther than Shutoku.', added Kagami in his mind.

" Atsushi said he want to buy some snacks here.", answered Himuro, smilingly.

" The snacks here were better~~", added the tall-boy in a singing voice.

"I thought I haven't seen you in a long time since our last battle, so I came here to visiting.", said Himuro politely. " Besides, it's 1st August now.", added Himuro.

Kagami's eyes widen, while Himuro opened his bag and took out a small red box with the white ribbon on it. " I know it's a day too fast to say this, but…"

" **Happy birthday, Taiga."**, said Himuro smilingly, giving his present to his surprised little brother.

" Uh? Kaya-chin bet-ray?", murmured Murasakibara while still munching his cookies.

Kagami slowly received the present and looked at it touchedly, " T-Thanks, Tatsuya. W-Wow, I didn't think you still remember my birthday over these years.", said Kagami surprisedly.

" Of course I will. You're my little brother, Taiga.", said Himuro gently.

Kagami smiled an honest smile, " Thank you.", said Kagami truthfully.

" By the way, Taiga.", said Himuro suddenly, earning Kagami's full attention.

" Are you doing well? I saw you were so tired just now.", said HImuro concernedly.

" A-Ah… Hahahaha, of course I'm okay. No need to worry.", said Kagami, laughing nervously.

Himuro just keep staring at him, his little brother was still the same- the type that couldn't make a good lie. " If you don't want to tell me, then I'm okay with it. As long as you can solve it by yourself okay, Taiga?", said Himuro gently.

Kagami smiled nervously at him, " Yeah, I will.", answered Kagami slowly.

He never told anyone about this thing, because he didn't want the others to worry about him. The others, included Tatsuya himself. 'I'm sorry.', said Kagami silently.

*Ding* *Dong* * Ding* *Dong*

" Wait a second.", said Kagami shortly before he got up to the door and when he opened it…

" Kagami-kun, you fell this in the gym.", said the light-blue haired boy flatly.

" U-Uh? K-Kuroko? K-Kiyoshi senpai? Hyuuga-senpai?"

-And so, then…-

Six persons were now sitting around the long oval-table in the living room Kagami had. One was eating his snacks happily, one was smiling at the snack-lover, and one was looking at the happy snack-lover shockedly.

The other two… were looking at the house owner.

" W-Well~ So Kuroko, Senpai, did you guys come to just give me back my thing? I think it's a no, right?", asked Kagami hesitantly.

" We did come here to return your thing, Kagami-kun. ", answered Kuroko, his said partner, flatly.

" Ah, so… that's it.", said Kagami awkwardly.

" Not only that, we're concerned about you too, Kagami.", said Kiyoshi suddenly, earning a confused look from the said Kagami.

" You said that you will depart to America tonight, right?", asked Kiyoshi carefully, earning a nod from the said Kagami.

" You'll depart to America, Taiga?", asked Himuro curiously.

" Yeah… My parents want to celebrate my birthday.", answered Kagami nervously.

" Wow, your parents are very kind, huh? Buying you a ticket so you can celebrate birthday together with them.", said Kiyoshi in awe.

Kagami smiled a little and looked down on his lap, " Yes, they are.", said Kagami slowly.

All of them could feel something wrong with Kagami's words.

" Kagami-kun, could I have a talk with you for a moment?", asked Kuroko suddenly.

" Uh? Oh, alright. Then let's go to my room.", said Kagami confusedly.

-20 minutes later-

" Stupid, you shouldn't surprise me like that! I almost throw Nigou away, you know?! ", said Kagami angrily. He's now walking to the living room, with Kuroko following right behind him with Nigou in his hands.

Just now, when they both arrived at Kagami's room, Kuroko asked Kagami to stretch his hands and closed his eyes. Hesitantly, Kagami followed what his partner just told him. And then, wait and wait…

Suddenly, Kagami could feel a fur of 'something' touching his hands. He tried to figure out something as smooth as that. But what? Kuroko's hair? No, it's a little different.

" You could open your eyes now, Kagami-kun."

Slowly, Kagami opened his eyes and his eyes widen at the 'thing' that is now right in front of his face.

" Surprise.", said Kuroko flatly from behind. "Woof", barked the certain 'thing' that has the same eyes as the one that was now holding him.

" Aaaaaa! ", instinctly Kagami immediately swang his hand in front of himself, almost hitting Nigou in the process.

It need a couple of minutes for Kagami to realized that it was Nigou. He did afraid of dog, because he had been bitten by one when he was in America. But when he knew Nigou more, he knew the dog won't bite him like the other dogs did. So his afraidness for a dog was lost, or more correctly to Nigou.

But he was too surprised at the moment that he didn't realized it.

" But it's a surprise, right?", asked Kuroko flatly.

" B-But…", Kagami slowed down when he saw the black-living room. " Uh? Why did the lamps were turned off?" Kagami approached the saclar and turned the lamps back on.

" Senpai, why you-", Kagami turned around, only to greeted by blowing papers.

" Happy birthday, Kagami! ", shouted all of the Seirin's members at the same time.

Kagami was too stunned to even say a word, the others start giving their presents for our dear Kagami Taiga.

" We're sorry, we didn't buy you a cake. I heard that giving a cake to someone before his birthday will cut his life shorter.", said Koganei nervously.

" We don't know that it's your birthday tomorrow, so we didn't have much time to prepare a present for you. ", said Kiyoshi grinningly.

" Rather than that, I have cooked a curry for all of you! ", said Riko suddenly.

All the basketball team, except Kuroko and Kagami were stunned. Hyuuga and Kiyoshi tried to persuade the girl, while the others tried to think of anything that can be used as a reason.

Kagami's still stunned on his place, while Kuroko just stayed at his side quietly.

" Kagami-kun.", called Kuroko flatly.

" Yeah?", answered Kagami without turning his eyes.

" If you don't stop them sooner, you'll need to clean the mess before your flight.", said Kuroko flatly.

Kagami glanced at his partner innocently, before his slow-mind started to worked on and then he immediately jumped in to stop their debate by saying that he will cook for them tonight as his thank you for them all.

Everyone silently thanks Kagami for his help,and so while waiting Kagami finished his cook, the Seirin team started to discuss about anything they have in mind.

Kagami smiled to himself, it was the first time his birthday has been celebrated by his friends other than Tatsuya. Ah, by the way, he didn't see him anywhere. Have he went home first? Well, he will ask his senpai later.

Senpai, right? He has always thought that having such a good and reliable senpai-tachi , felt so good. Not only in basketball, but also the other things. Well… but basketball was the one that met him up with such a good senpais and a good partner.

He really love it so much.

-Later, 06.45 pm-

Kagami has finished the short party, and of course the cleaning up too, and got here on time. There's still 20 minutes before his plane start to take the flight.

He leaned into the chair and closed his eyes, relaxing. Maybe he really was too tired by all those thinking. He really isn't the type to think so complicated, he really isn't.

' **You should get yourself a good mark, Taiga. When the others saw how good you are, they gonna worked together with you.'**

When he think of it, ever since he started his high school year in Seirin, his scores really weren't as good as what his father has expected him to. He wouldn't be happy if he knew that he put almost all his times in basketball.

" Are you intended to run away?"

Kagami immediately opened up his eyes and his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. Right now, right in front of him, stood five 'Miracles' each with their own specific colours.

" After winning against me, you wanted to run away?! How coward you are! ", shouted the tanned boy angrily. His specific colour is dark-blue.

" So Oha-Asa was talking about this. I didn't expect you to have such dilemma.", said the tall-glasses boy calmly. His specific colour is green.

" Kaga-chin~~ I want to eat your cookies again~~", said the tall-giant man childishly. His specific colour is purple.

" Kagamicchi! You shouldn't just go back to America, I still want to play against you and Kurokocchi! ", said the beautiful boy poutingly. His specific colour is yellow.

" Kagami-kun, seems like you need to explain something to them.", said the smallest boy between them five. His specific colour is light-blue.

" Who're running away?", asked Kagami confusedly.

" Of course it's you! I heard it from Kise that you're going to the America and never coming back again! Bakagami! I don't know you're such a coward, seems like I have misvalued you! ", shouted Oumine angrily.

" What? Wait, you Aho-mine! I'm not a coward! And who said that I never coming back again here! I'm just going to celebrate my birthday with my family there! After that, I'm going back here, you Aho-mine!", shouted Kagami angrily.

" What?", Aomine and also the other two 'miracles' turned to the blonde boy.

" U-Uh? B-But I thought your mom told you to come back there?", asked Kise surprisedly.

" No, they're not. Why do you not tell these stupid persons, Kuroko?", asked Kagami flatly.

" I have tried to tell them, but Aomine-kun and Kise-kun kept cutting me off.", said Kuroko flatly.

….. They kept silent for a while.

" Ahahaha. Seems like it's a misunderstood, huh?", said Kise laughingly.

" Damn it, you baka! Next time, please don't jump to the conclusion! You made me looks like a fool! ", shouted Oumine angrily.

" You too.", stated Kagami obviously.

" U-Ugh…", Aomine slightly blushed from embarrassment.

" **The plane to the America will depart at 7.05 pm. Attention for the passengers, please get into the plane now. I repeat the plane to the America will depart at 7.05 pm, for the passengers, please get into the plane now."**

" Well, I must get going now.", Kagami hung his bag to his shoulder, " See you.", Kagami started to walked to where his plane is waiting for him.

" By the way.", said Kagami suddenly stopped from his walk and turned around. " Next time we meet, I'll beat all of you, the generation of Miracles. So get yourself ready.", said Kagami, smirked.

' That's a promise.', added Kagami inside his mind silently.

After checking his passport, ticket and things, Kagami got inside the plane. Kagami sat himself on his supposed seat on the plane and put his earphones on.

' I think I wouldn't hesitate anymore. I won't leave basketball, no. I just can't. I'll talk to Dad once again and I'll talk to Mom about my stories I have in these few months. I'll tell them both that I… Love Basketball, in the past, now and for the future.', thought Kagami firmly.

Because of basketball, I could meet a great old brother, a great partner, great senpais, and great rivals.

The End

* * *

That's the end of this fic. Actually, I still has some more to do with this story. But my time was not enough. 2nd August gonna passed! Haha, by the way! Happy birthday, Kagami! Sorry your present was uncompleted! I wished you a " Happy Birthday!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Do You Love It?**

Hello again, I have said it before that this story hasn't ended there. So, I think I will continue it. Because I really want to write about Kagami's parents!

Hahaha, thanks for Kyubee-san, Archangel0379 and MistressChi08 for your supports.

Hope u enjoy it, minna. ^^

* * *

Sun was shining brightly to this certain crowdy town, many people were walking on the street enjoying their morning walk. In front of certain airport in Washington, stood a tall-boy with dual coloured hair.

He was listening to his earphones and a bag hanging on his right shoulder. His fierce red-eyes studying his surrounding slowly, he then saw a man just got out from a black sedan-car, the man was wearing a black formal suit.

" Good morning, Master Taiga.", said the 28 years old man when his said master walked to him.

" Hello there, Leo. Already so polite, huh?", said Taiga casually, he went into the car by himself before the man could do it for him. He chose to sit in front, so it won't seem like that Leo is his driver.

Leo sighed, " Still like usual, I see? You won't let me do the work for you. You know you're my young master, right?", said Leo casually, started driving the car.

" Nah, my family's not very rich, so you don't need to use that so-polite attitude toward us.", said Taiga casually, looking out to the window.

For reminder, they spoke in English. Because Leo's an English, even if Kagami's family was half-Japanese, the man still can't mastering it fully. But he still can understand some Japanese words.

Leo chuckled, " But your father paid me to be your family's butler. It's not about how rich you're, but as long as your father paid me as the butler, then I will behave like it.", said Leo casually.

Taiga just shook his head retreatedly, " But we already promised to forget about the title secretly when no one watching, haven't we?", asked Taiga, looking right at the man.

Leo smiled to the red-haired boy, " Well, if my master said so… ", said Leo gently.

Taiga smiled to him in return, " By the way where're we going now, Leo? "

" I'll drive you first to your home, your mom wanted to quickly meet you, make sure you're in a good shape.", answered Leo casually.

Taiga laughed softly, " I'm not a little child anymore."

" Haha… But you know every child will always stay as a child in their parent's eyes.", said Leo casually, while glanced at Taiga from his eyes' corners.

Taiga just smiled and looking back to the outside, the town didn't changed much since he last time saw it. Many shops're decorating the street, the wide road that seems to never have a traffic-jam almost all the time.

" Say, Taiga.", called Leo suddenly, earning a simple 'Hm?' from the boy.

" I see that you have matured a lot.", said Leo suddenly, earning the boy full attention.

Taiga tilted his head slightly in confusion, making Leo laughed hardly, " Hahahaha. I'll take my words back, you're still the same Taiga that I know.", said Leo while laughing.

Taiga furrowed his split eyebrows more, but he just shrugged and looked back to the outside. That move has made Leo to looked at him confusedly. The usual Taiga will be embarrassed and defending himself, but he just shrugged it off?

' Hmm… That was kinda mature for him.', thought Leo silently.

They arrived at Kagami's resident within 15 minutes, both of them got down from the car.

The house was not as big as what you all have assumed, like what Taiga just said. His family wasn't really rich. The house was coloured in red and black with two-floors, a small garden on the back of the house, a two-winged garage on the right side.

" Welcome home, Taiga.", whispered Leo gently.

Taiga smiled a soft smile, " Yeah, I'm home.", as the boy started taking his first step, suddenly someone called for him.

" Taiga! "

Taiga turned to his right and he could see a 8 years old boy with blonde-hair, red long T-shirt and brown pants, waved while running toward him.

" It's really you, Taiga! Long time no see! ", said the boy happily.

" Ah, Chris. Long time no see, you have grown taller, huh?", said Taiga gently, while ruffling the boy's blonde hair.

Chris, he's the kid that lives in a same street as Kagami's family. They didn't really know each other before Chris saw Kagami on the court playing basketball. He was impressed by Kagami's play and the fun that he show when he was playing it, so he decided to try playing basketball.

One day when he was playing alone on the court not far from their block, Kagami came there and for Chris's surprise, he didn't tell him to go away, rather he asked Chris if he want to play together with him. And he didn't looked down on him even when his play was so horrible, he even corrected him, teaching him some moves.

And at the time, Chris found his self started loving basketball and also the kind-boy that taught him about it.

" Hahahaha. Of course I do! By the way, when did you come back? Have you changed your mind and decided to moved back here?", asked the boy hopefully.

" I'm just coming back to celebrate my birthday, after that I'm going back to Japan.", said Taiga gently.

The blonde-boy pouted for a second before he looked at Kagami hopefully, " Your birthday? When is it?"

" Hmm, have a guess.", said Taiga smirkingly.

Chris furrowed his thin eyebrows and thought seriously, " Hmmm… I think I know when is it.", murmured the boy seriously.

" Haha… Taiga, stop playing around. It's today, Chris.", intervened Leo casually.

" Today?! What?! I haven't prepared anything! ", said the boy panickedly.

" Hey hey calm down, boy. You don't need to give me anything.", said Taiga gently.

" I will thought of something, don't go back to Japan before I found it, 'kay?", Chris didn't even listening and immediately run off from there.

" Haah… He should listen when someone else was talking.", said Taiga retreatedly.

" Haha, now now… You don't want your mother to wait for you any longer, do you Taiga?", asked Leo gently.

" Ah, I'm sorry. ", Taiga immediately followed the man into his house.

The house itself wasn't really big inside, but it was tidy and slightly elegant. Leo was the only one that worked inside to clean up the house, together with Mary. They both has worked here since Kagami was 5, beside of taking care of Kagami, they were in charge of cleaning the house.

They were the one that cleans the house, because Kagami's parents were a little busy. His father was busy with his business outside, while his mother… sometime went out to find some idea.

Idea for what? We'll save it for now.

" Taiga! You've finally arrived! We've been waiting for you! Now, give your bag to Leo and go to the garden, Mistress has been waiting for you.", said Maria at the same time as Taiga stepped his foot inside the house.

" Hurry hurry! ", Maria handed the bag hurriedly to Leo and pushed Taiga in.

" A-Ah, o-okay. P-Please bring this to my room please, Leo.", said Taiga while himself being pushed forward.

Leo smiled, " Hmm… He really has matured a lot, that Taiga.", murmured Leo gently. He then brought the bag to the boy's room upstair.

Meanwhile, Taiga was pushed by Maria to the garden that located on the back of his house.

" I'll leave you here, okay?", said Maria when the garden already could be seen by them both. Without waiting for Taiga's reply, she already turned back and hussed Taiga lowly.

Taiga sighed and ruffled the back of his head slowly, he then started stepping forward to the garden. Walking passed the mirror slide door that was opened, Taiga could see a very beautiful woman with long wavy red hair that reached her wrist was sitting on a bench under the tree that grew there, looking up to the sky.

Taiga ruffled his head and called nervously, " M-Mom?"

The woman immediately snapped at him and her beautiful red-eyes widen, together with her sweet smile, " Taiga! You've finally arrived!", the woman immediately stood up and run hugging her son tight yet gently.

" I'm sorry I'm late, Mom.", said Taiga nervously.

" No no no, it's okay, dear.", said the woman hurriedly. " Come here.", she pulled her son gently to where she was sitting just now.

" Sit here.", said the woman gently, which being followed by Taiga.

Taiga looked at the ground nervously while his mother kept looking at him gently. His mother then chuckled, " Why're you looking so nervous, Taiga? You don't need to be nervous around your mother, right?", said the woman gently.

Taiga looked at his mother who was still smiling at him, " Y-yeah, I-I know it."

" So why're you looking so nervous, Taiga? Is our long separating has distanced our relation?", said his mother disappointedly.

" N-No, o-of course no. Don't think anything bad like that, Mom. We'll always stay the same no matter how long I have been in Japan.", said Taiga hurriedly. He was so panic right now.

His mother kept her expression before she burst out laughing, " Yeah.. Of course I know it, dear. I'm just joking with you, your panicked face was so cute.", said his mother, laughing contently.

Taiga just smiled awkwardly, " D-Don't embarrassed me, Mom.", murmured Taiga slowly.

" Ah! ", Kagami's mother stopped her beautiful laugh and then hugged her son once again, " Happy birthday, Taiga. Mom wishes you a good luck, good healthy and most of all… Your happiness, dear.", said his mother gently.

Taiga smiled and hugged his mother back, " Thank you, Mom." He snuggled his face to his mother's soft hair, earning a small chuckle from his mother.

" Then Taiga…", his mother released the hug and smiled t her son gently, "You can start your story that you have promised to me.", said Kagami's mother gently.

" I-I didn't promise it.", murmured Taiga slowly.

" Taiga. I couldn't hear you.", said the woman, frowning. Oh how Kagami wished to erase that frown on his mother's beautiful face.

Taiga sighed, " Alright alright. I'll tell you.", said Taiga retreatedly.

-Meanwhile-

In a certain luxurious restaurant, exactly on the table number 10.

" So we have agreed with this , Kagami-san ?", asked a man in his 40 politely. He was wearing a yellow suit with black tie, his gray leather-jacket hanging on his chair behind. His hair was blonde and combed backward and his pupils were black.

" Yes, you can just sent the document to my office. I hope our business will work well as always, Akashi-san .", said a man in his 30 too, politely. He was wearing a black suit with red tie, his silver jacket hanging on his chair behind. His hair was black-brown while his pupils were brown.

The Akashi chuckled, " Of course it will. I won't allowed any of my business to be failed."  
, said the man arrogantly.

The Kagami just smiled a little while glancing at his watches, 'Hmm… Taiga must have arrived here.', thought the man silently.

" I'm apologize Akashi-san, we have finished our discussion and I have something important to do, so I will excuse myself here.", said the Kagami politely.

" Oh, it's alright. I have another appointment too.", both of them stood up from their seat and then hand-shaking,

" Please take care of me again this time.", said the Kagami politely.

"Haha, you're too formal. I could see why you could be a great businessman in such young ages.", said the Akashi politely.

The Kagami just smiled a little and took his jacket and business bag and once again excuse himself and then went out from the room. He glanced at his watch once again, 'I should go home quickly.', thought the man calmly.

-Meanwhile, back with Kagami-

" Oh… So you met this Kuroko boy and then worked with him together in beating the group called 'Generation of Miracles'?", asked Kagami's mother interestedly.

Taiga hummed, " Well~ That's true that my goal is that from the start, but I have changed it now. Now, my goal is to make Seirin the no.1 in Japan.", said Taiga determinedly.

" Oh? The no.1?", asked Kagami's mother in surprise.

Taiga nodded firmly, " Yeah, my team was so great, Mom. Hyuuga Senpai, Kiyoshi-senpai, and also the others. They are really reliable.", said Taiga, smiling contently.

" To be no.1 is the goal of my entire team, and I together with Kuroko will help our senpais for achieve it.", added Taiga determinedly.

Kagami's mother smiled," You're really resemble with your father.", said her gently.

" U-Uh?", Taiga looked at his mother surprisedly.

" Both of you are ambitious and… Those determined eyes of your…", Kagami's mother rubbed Taiga's right cheek gently, " Are the complete paste of your dad's. Like father like son.", said Kagami's mother, chuckling gently.

Kagami's slightly blushed in embarrassment, he averted his gaze to his side.

" Now Taiga… Your dad must be on his way back home. Go change your clothes, okay? ", said the woman gently.

Kagami nodded slowly and went inside the house, while his mother looked back into the sky. Her beautiful and always lingering smile slightly disappeared at the moment.

She was very worried currently, she knew how much her son loves basketball. She knew it, just by looking at his bright and high-spirited eyes when he was talking about basketball. Not only she, but also his father.

But his father didn't approve it, considering how bad Taiga's scores are. And Taiga was a very considerate kid, even if he didn't show it directly. But she knew it, behind his somehow scary look, he has a very considerate and caring heart.

He don't want to disappointed his parents or made them worried.

But that's what she feared most, she afraid her son might let go basketball that he loves so much just for them. She didn't want that to happen…

Like what she said earlier, what she hopes the most for his son is… His happiness.

If basketball could bring happiness to her son, that she won't stop him.

' Hmm… I'll talk with him later.', thought Kagami's mother determinedly.

-Later…-

Kagami's head, also Taiga's father, has just arrived in his house. And like what he wished, the first person he met when he arrived was no other than his only son.

Taiga has just finished changing his clothes and went downstair, and then the sound of the door being opened could be heard, causing Taiga to took a look there.

" Dad.", called Taiga slowly.

" Taiga.", called Kagami's dad calmly, yes he looked so calm but he was so happy at the moment upon seeing his own son there.

But remembering the bad term they're having before, he just couldn't do it. So, they ended up standing there just staring at each other.

Taiga was too nervous about what to say, so he just ruffled his hair slowly and murmured, " Welcome home, Dad."

The Kagami's head smiled a little, " Yeah, welcome home too, Taiga. How have you been in Japan?", started Kagami's father slowly.

" I'm doing well, Dad. U-Umm, how about you?", asked Taiga back.

" Yeah, Dad's doing well too. It's your birthday today, right?", asked Kagami's father, slowly approaching his son.

" Y-Yeah…", answered Taiga slowly.

The Kagami's head put his right hand on his son's shoulder firmly yet gently, " Happy birthday, Taiga."

Taiga smiled nervously, " Thanks, Dad."

Both of them keep quiet again, before suddenly out of nowhere the beautiful mother of Taiga's popped out between them two.

" Why you two father and son looked so awkward, we're family. And there's no the word 'awkward' in it.", stated the woman firmly.

" Yuko." " Mom.", the father and son looked at each other surprisedly, before both of them started chuckling.

Kagami Yuko smiled upon seeing that her husband and son has started to be more relax to each other. Well~ That's how it should be from the start.

" Now now, Taruki. Put your business bag in our room and get ready. You don't forget about our planned-dinner, right?", asked Yuko gently.

Kagami Taruki chuckled, " Of course no. And Taiga…", the man glanced at his son from up to down and up again, " You looked handsome.", said Taruki gently.

Taiga smiled nervously and ruffled his hair while his mother turned and repeated Taruki's movement just now.

Her son was wearing a red shirt with black-fire pattern on both side at the stomach with one button unbuttoned and a black jeans, " Wow, you looked cool, Taiga.", praised his mother happily.

That made the said son to be more nervous, looking at how red his cheeks are now.

" Now, I'll prepare myself. Tell Leo and Maria to prepare too, Yuko.", said Taruki gently.

" Okay.", with that both of them went into different directions, while Taiga just smiled softly.

*Ring* *Ring*

Taiga took out his cellphone from his pocket and read the new email he just received.

' **From : Shadow_phantom11 **

**Title : Happy birthday**

**Message : Happy birthday, Kagami-kun. '**

Taiga sighed, " Such a short message as always.", but then Taiga smiled and wrote a reply.

' **To : Shadow_phantom11 **

**Title : Happy birthday**

**Message : Yeah, thanks Kuroko. I'll bring some souvenirs back later.'**

" Wow, is it from your girlfriend?", asked Leo suddenly, peaking from behind the now-surprised-Taiga.

" Y-You, d-don't come out of nowhere…", said Taiga embarrassedly. This thing made him remember a certain partner of his in Japan.

" Wow, look at how red your face is, Taiga. So, you already have a girlfriend ?", asked Leo surprisedly.

" Of course no! He's my teammate in Japan, Leo! ", shouted Taiga embarrassedly.

Leo laughed hardly, " You're so fun to be teased, Taiga."

Taiga blushed more, " S-Stop laughing.", said Taiga averted his red cheeks to the side.

" Wahh, Taiga… You looked so handsome like this.", said Maria who has just arrived there, she was wearing a simple blue and white dress that reached her knees.

" And what's with that red cheeks of your? You looked so adorable…", added Maria touchedly. She then took out a camera out of nowhere and started taking picture of the redden-Taiga.

" H-Hey, stop taking picture, Maria.", said Taiga really embarrassed, while tried to avoid the camera.

" Let me take some pictures, Taiga. Don't run away.", said Maria, running to the boy's front.

Leo chuckled and suddenly trapped Taiga's both hands from behind in a lock, surprised the said Taiga.

" Say cheese~ ", said Maria ready in position and 'Click', she successfully took the picture which Taiga was totally surprised on the picture.

" What're you three doing?", said Yuko who just arrived downstair with her beautiful black long-dress that has some red string on the sides.

" Look at this, Mistress. I took a picture of Taiga! ", said Maria excitedly.

" Wah, taking a picture? That's great. Let take the picture of all five of us.", suggested Yuko gently. She pulled her husband toward the living room. Taruki was wearing the same outfit as before.

Yuko and Maria both so excited preparing the camera, while the other three boys just standing at their position.

" 10 seconds, 10 seconds! Quickly! ", both the ladies run quickly toward where the boys were standing.

And then 'Click.'

-Later…-

Taiga were having dinner together with his family in a 5 star restaurant, his mother was the one that talked all the time, together with Maria. The other three boys just quietly having their dinner, while listening to them.

" Isn't this Kagami-san and his family?", asked a man suddenly.

All the Kagami's family turned to the father and son that were now standing beside their table. Taiga's eyes widen when he recognized the son there.

' Oh no, oh no. Please Kami-sama. Please tell me that I just imagine thing, illusion. Illusion.', prayed Taiga inside his heart.

" Ah,Akashi-san . How coincidence to be able to meet you here.", Taruki stood up and bowed slightly to the father and son, while Taiga covered his forehead by his right palm upon hearing the name 'Akashi'.

" Taiga, he's one of dad's business partner here. You should greet them.", said Taruki calmly.

The son of Akashi perked his ear in interest when he heard how the surname and small name fit so much with a person he knew in Japan.

Taiga stood up awkwardly, " U-Umm. Good evening, Akashi-san… and…", Taiga glanced awkwardly to the now-smirked red haired boy.

" Akashi Seijuurou. Nice to meet you.", said the boy, offering his right hand for hand-shaking.

Taiga glanced at the hand hesitantly and slowly raised his right hand for a hand-shake, " K-Kagami Taiga. N-Nice to meet you.", said Taiga hesitantly.

" Your son was handsome and well-built, Kagami-san . You must be proud of him.", said the Akashi's head politely.

Taruki just chuckled politely, " All parents are proud of their child. And your son was very polite too, ."

Both of the man started their polite chat, while both their son still hasn't release the hand-shake.

" It was such a surprise to meet you here, Kagami.", said Seijuurou politely.

" I-I was surprised too.", answered Taiga nervously.

" Uh? Did you two know each other?", asked Yuko interestedly, earning the attention of both the man.

Taiga ruffled his hair nervously, while Seijuurou looked at Yuko politely, " Yeah, we have met before in Japan, haven't we Kagami-kun? ", asked Seijuurou politely.

" Yeah~ Something like that.", answered Taiga nervously.

Yuko raised her eyebrow slightly, " May I know what school you're in, Seijuurou-kun? Could it be that you're one of Taiga's classmate?", asked Yuko gently.

Seijuurou smiled politely, " I'm sorry, but I'm in Rakuzan, Ms. Kagami. We knew each other from basketball.", answered Seijuurou with the same politeness.

All of them was slightly surprised hearing that, especially the certain father of Taiga's.

" Oh… So your son was in basketball club too? Our Seijuurou too, such a coincidence. Your son must be a great kid to be able to maintain both his academic and club score.", said the Akashi's head surprisedly.

Taiga glanced at his father guiltily, while Taruki just looked at him with unexplainable expression. Seijuurou felt something wrong at the moment, while the other three members of Kagami's looked at both Kagami's father and son worriedly.

" Oh yeah, I still need to meet someone over there. Then I won't disturb your family dinner, Kagami-san . ", said the Akashi's head politely, smiling at all the Kagami's members before leaving the table.

Seijuurou followed his father while glancing back at the Kagami's family.

" D-Dad…", called Taiga slowly.

" Stop.", cut Taruki off. " We'll talk about things later, but at least I don't want your birthday celebration to be ruined. Come on, let's continue our dinner.", said Taruki calmly, sat down back to his seat.

Taiga too sat down again, but now he felt so guilty that he didn't even could enjoy his dinner anymore.

After the dinner that was so quiet, they all went home silently. Even Yuko and Maria didn't have the courage to bring out anything to said.

" Taiga, come with me for a while.", said Taruki calmly when they have arrived at the Kagami's resident.

" Taru-"

" I just want to talk with Taiga, just the two of us.", cut Taruki off, he then walked outside from the Kagami's resident.

" Taiga.", called Yuko worriedly.

" I'll be okay, Mom.", said Taiga assuringly. He then followed his father out.

The father-son walked in quiet with Taruki in the front and Taiga in the back.

'I should tell Dad about my decision. I have decided it. I shouldn't stepping back.'

'**The next time we meet, I'll beat all of the Generation of Miracles. So be ready.'**

' I have promised it.', Taiga glanced at his father's back guiltily.

They stopped at the empty court that was not too far from their block, exactly the place where he always played with Chris in the past.

Taruki still didn't turn to face Taiga, while Taiga just looked at the ground guiltily.

" Taiga...", called Taruki suddenly.

" Dad…", called Taiga slowly.

" Do you remember what Dad has told you before? About studying hard to keep your grade good?", asked Taruki slowly.

Taiga frowned, " I remembered it. "

" So… Do you accomplish it?", asked Taruki calmly.

" I'm sorry, Dad…", ,whispered Taiga guiltily.

Taruki sighed and went to grab a basketball and passed it to his son, " Let's play 1 on 1, Taiga. "

" Uh? 1 on 1?", asked Taiga surprisedly.

" I'll let you go first.", said Taruki, ready in the defense position.

Taiga was too surprised that he just stood on his place staring at his father. Taruki took this chance to stole the ball. But, Taiga's reflexe was faster that he already changed his hand and started dribbling the orange-ball.

" Dad, are you serious with this?", asked Taiga hesitantly.

" Am I looks like joking?", asked Taruki calmly. " If you don't play seriously, you won't be able to win against me, Taiga. ", said Taruki calmly.

Taiga still looked at his father hesitantly but then he bit his lip and silently murmured, ' I'm sorry, Dad.' He then changed his hand again, kept bouncing the ball slowly.

And suddenly, like a tiger. Taiga rushed forward, passing the surprised-Taruki and immediately aimed for a dunk to the ring.

Taiga jumped and ready to dunk the orange ball to the ring. But unexpectedly, from behind Taruki swapped the ball away from Taiga's hand, fully surprising Taiga.

The ball bounced away to the side of the court while Taiga turned at his father surprisedly, "D-Dad, how could you-?"

" Hm, such an arrogant kid you're Taiga. Say sorry to me? Your father was not a weakling here.", said Taruki, walked to retrieved the ball.

Taiga still too stunned at his place, " D-Dad… A-Are you…"

" Right. I was a basketball player in the past. ", Taruki turned to his son and start dribbling the orange-ball. " So if you don't take me seriously, you'll regret it later, Taiga.", said Taruki calmly.

Taiga was still surprised, before slowly his gaped mouth turned into a smirk. " So that's it.", murmured Kagami slowly. " Bring it on, Dad! ", shouted Taiga high-spiritedly.

Taruki was slightly surprised at the his son's change, but nervertheless rushed forward.

-And so…-

The game ended with Taiga winning against his father, and now both of them were sitting on the court beside each other.

" I don't know you're such a good player, Taiga. Maybe it Dad's fault for never see your match. ", said Taruki gently, looking at the starry-sky.

Taiga looked at his father directly, " Dad… If you're a basketball player too in the past… Then, why did you stop playing basketball?", asked Taiga curiously.

Taruki smiled a little, " I hurt my ankle.", answered Taruki shortly, surprised Taiga in return.

" I was a basketball-idiot like you before, Taiga. I used my middle-school and high-school life into basketball. I never pay attention to my study. ", said Taruki thoughtfully. " That time, I was in a final match when I accidentally hurt my ankle. The doctor said that I won't be able to play basketball again.", said Taruki sadly.

" And so after my high-school ended, because of my lack of grade, it was so hard for me to find a job. So, I start a new life to fill the things that I have missed because of basketball.", continued Taruki slowly.

He then turned to face his son, " That's why Dad don't want you to have the same mistake as me. I don't mind if you want to play basketball, but at least… Please keep your grades good, Taiga. For your future.",said Taruki gently.

Taiga looked at the ground, " Then I'll promise you two things, Dad."

Taiga looked up, while Taruki just raised his eyebrows confusedly.

"First, I'll try to keep my scores good. And the second…", Taiga put his fist in front of his right chest.

" I'll become a great basketball player for your place too.", continued Taiga determinedly.

Taruki looked at his son surprisedly, before he put his left hand on Taiga's right shoulder, " You just need to play as yourself, Taiga. That's all needed.", said Taruki gently.

Taiga smiled a little then hugged his father slowly, " I'm sorry, Dad."

" No need to say sorry. You're too kind, Taiga.", said Taruki gently.

Both father and son smiled together, while three other peoples peek inside the court relievedly.

-Later, at the airport-

The Kagami's family has just sent the red-haired boy back to Japan.

" I don't know that you played basketball before, Taruki.", said Yuko curiously.

Taruki chuckled, " Of course I didn't.", answered Taruki calmly.

" UH?! ", asked both three of them surprisedly.

" So what you have just told Taiga before was… A lie?", asked Yuko surprisedly.

" Well~ I don't have another way. Our son was too considerate, I should do this for him.", said Taruki, chuckling.

" Hahaha, we were all believed in you just now, including Taiga himself. Such prank.", said Leo casually.

" Haha, well~ You don't have the right to say me, Leo. You too have teased Taiga by calling him master, right? You lied to him too about me demanded you to call him master.", said Taruki casually.

" Haha, Taiga was really fun to be teased.", said Leo casually. Both of them laughed slowly.

" Hmm, that was kind of cruel you know, Taruki. Taiga was taking your story seriously.", said Yuko, frowning.

" Haha… Now now, dear… If it could make Taiga happy then wasn't it okay?", asked Taruki, smirking.

"Hm! You were just finding excuse to yourself, so Taiga won't be so awkward to you, right? You're too embarrassed to admit it directly, so you made a lie and made yourself looks cool."

Taruki ruffled his brown-hair nervously, " Well~ I was kind of hurt being so foreign with my own son, okay? So can you forgive me this time? You know sometime a lie was needed. Hahaha…", laughed Taruki, together with Leo.

Yuko huffed, " Oh yeah, Maria! ", called Yuko suddenly.

" You have taken many of Taiga's pictures, right? Don't forget to wash it out and sent it to Japan. Okay?", said Yuko smiling innocently.

So, that's it. Without knowing it, Kagami Taiga has been pranked by his own family at his birthday. ^^ Peace

_The End_

Haha, that's the end, minna. I was not quite sure with this kind of ending, is it sound weird? I don't know what Kagami's parents and Akashi's parents' name, so I just make it by myself. Hehehe...

By the way… Once again, sorry for my late and maybe also weird present, Kagami!


End file.
